The Legacy Continues
by studiousgirl101
Summary: The next generation of Halliwell's step up to the plate and pick up where their parents left. Read as they push the limits, fall in love, fight, live and learn, pave their destinies, fight for the future, and face even bigger challenges than ever before.


Piper Halliwell (50) - Holly Marie Combs

At fifty years of age, Piper is the oldest of the remaining Halliwell sisters. Two years after the ultimate battle she was blessed with the precious little girl she had met in the alternate future. With the battle over, her family complete, and the underworld virtually destroyed Piper found time to open up a restaurant of her own. The restaurant is called, "Hope, Love, and Destiny." (H.L.D) After the battle, Piper vowed to live in the moment and be more appreciative. She has also lightened up a lot. The only times she reverts back to neurotic ways is when it comes to demons, her family, and her kitchen. Despite the fact that she is more relaxed, she still remains the stricter parent.

Leo Wyatt (52) - Brian Krause

After the battle Leo regained his Elder and Whitelighter powers and was highly respected in the magical community. He is the head of Magic School but his main priority is and always will be his family. He has the joy and pleasure of teaching the next generation all there is to know about magic and powers. He loves all of his children equally and the same goes for his nieces and nephews. However he is the most protective of Chris. He knows a lot has changed since the, "other," Chris came to them from the future but the memories still pain him.

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell (20) - Wes Ramsey

Wyatt is not only the eldest child of Piper and Leo but also the oldest of the next generation. Because of this he is extremely overprotective of his family. Now that his younger siblings and cousins are growing up and he can no longer keep track of them 24/7, he is very stressed. Luckily, however, he has still managed to keep the boys away from the girls of the family (with the help of Chris, Jr, Coop, Henry, and his dad of course!) Though Wyatt is half-Witch and half-Whitelighter he tends to tap into his Whitelighter powers more often. He mainly helps run P3 so his mother can devote her time and energy on H.L.D. He takes after his father in looks but definitely is as stubborn and concerned as his mother. He is a sophomore at San Francisco State University and lives in the dorms at school with his best friends Caleb and Danielle.

Christopher Perry Halliwell (18) - Drew Fuller

Chris is the second child of Piper and Leo, Wyatt's little brother, and Mel's older brother. He is also protective of his family being one of the oldest family members but does not go overboard like Wyatt and Henry Jr. often do. He does feel inferior to Wyatt but very rarely acts out on these feelings. Piper and Leo are extremely protective of Chris. Although all of the kids believe it is simply their, parental instincts, the adults know that it is because of what happened to future Chris who came back in time to save Wyatt from turning evil. As of now, Chris has no memory of his alternate self/future. He has his mother's looks, his fathers green eyes, his Aunt Prue's strength and determination, his Aunt Phoebe's courage and hope, and his Aunt Paige's sarcasm. In public he carries out, "bad boy," act (disliking school, staying out late, partying, and dating lots of girls.) But in private and around those who know him, he actually really likes learning, is quite a romantic, and believes family should always come first. He is a senior at high school although he is happiest when taking classes at magic school. Although he loves all of his family and is close to them all, he is closest to his cousin Persephone since she is just a few months younger than him.

Melinda Prudence Halliwell (15) - Amber Tamblyn

Melinda, or Mel as she is more commonly known as, is the youngest child of Piper and Leo. On top of that she is the only girl of the three children. She is a sophomore at high school. She is very intelligent and gets all A's and perfect scores on tests, homework, and projects. Not many people know this since she comes across as very uncaring about school and grades and popularity. She is very sarcastic and witty. She often gets into trouble at school for talking back to teachers or getting into fights with the, "popular snobby girls," at school. She spends the majority of her time with her family and a lot of the girls in her class have outcasted her due to this.

Phoebe Halliwell (48) - Alyssa Milano

After the Ultimate Battle, Phoebe started dating Coop. Shortly into their relationship, she realized that although she had dated many times before and had thought that she had loved before she had never really been in love...not until Coop. She married Coop four months into their relationship and one month into her pregnancy with their first child. Two years after her first child, Persephone Elizabeth Halliwell, was born she discovered she was expecting a second child. Another daughter, Pilar Alexandra Halliwell, was born. When Persephone was born she stopped working so she could stay at home and enjoy every minute of motherhood. When Pilar was born she did the same. Then three years after PIlar, she was once again blessed with another daughter, Paris Samantha Halliwell. With this pregnancy, however, Phoebe quickly became frustrated with being at home 24/7 and came to despise bed rest. She wanted to be up and about. That was when she went back to work at The Bay Mirror. Though she still gives advice to people, she has a line of books that focus on helping people find love.

Coop Valentino (50)- Victor Webster

Coop is the Mr. Mom and the peacemaker of the house. His three daughters have him wrapped around their finger and he can't help but spoil them. Because of his job as a cupid, his nieces and nephews (and even his brothers-in-law & sisters-in-law) come to him for relationship advice.

Persephone Elizabeth Halliwell (17) - Sophia Bush

Persephone is the eldest of daughter of Phoebe and Coop. She is very popular at school and most boys can't help but fall in love with her outgoing personality. She is a hopeless romantic, much like her mother. Yet at the same time, relationships are her biggest fear. Because of this she tends to have lots of flings and flimsy relationships that never last, much to the disapproval of the rest of the family. She has the powers to, "heart out," much like her father and has premonitions like her mother, though hers are much more vivid and intense.

Pilar Alexandra Halliwell (15) - Willa Holland

Pilar is the middle child of Phoebe and Coop. Being the middle child comes with its advantages and disadvantages. She gets away with a lot of stuff, which she definitely has come to enjoy. If her parents knew some of the sticky situations she has gotten into over the past few years they'd go crazy. But on the other hand, she has an overprotective older sister to answer to and a little sister to set an example for. She is without a doubt the most rebellious of the next generation and is a wild child at heart. She is best friends with Mel.

Paris Samantha Halliwell (12) - Alyson Stoner

Paris is the youngest child of Phoebe and Coop as well as the youngest of the next generation. The entire family is way too overprotective over her, which often times clashes with her independent personality. She tends to deal with her problems and issues on her own. She also keeps her feelings and emotions locked tightly inside of her. A lot of the time she feels lonely. She loves her family so much but she feels excluded and isolated from them. They never want her to go demon hunting with them or tell her when there's trouble on the horizon. As the youngest she also is very naive and vulnerable.

Paige Matthews (46) - Rose McGowan

After the battle, Paige was able to dedicate her time and energy on her whitelighter side. Two months after the battle, however, she found out that she was pregnant. During this time she helped mentor her charges while resting at home. She also made an effort to make her father, Sam, feel more involved in her life. Over the years, since he has settled down (a.k.a kind of retired from being a full time whitelighter) and is an involved and loving grandfather and a supporting dad. He and Victor have put aside their issues for the sake of the family. Three years after the birth of Henry Samuel Matthews-Mitchell, she and Henry got the surprise of her life when she found out that they were expecting twin girls.

Henry Mitchell (48) - Ivan Sergei

Henry grew up never knowing his real family and living with a foster family that neglected and mistreated him. He really did marry into the family when he married Paige. He loves being apart of this large and occasionally crazy family. He loves having nieces and nephews come to him for help or advice. And he loves coming home to his wife and children. He is a big softy when it comes to his family. Which Paige finds hilarious because at work he needs to be the tough guy who isn't afraid to deal with an undisciplined teen or dangerous criminal.

Henry Samuel Matthews-Mitchell (17) - Steven Strait

Henry is the oldest child of Paige and Henry yet the youngest boy of the next generation. Most people refer to him as, "Jr." He is extremely close with his grandfather and his father, both of which he was named after. He is very overprotective over his sisters, much to their annoyance. He is very close with Wyatt despite the three-year age difference. He is a senior at high school.

Porsha Olivia Matthews-Mitchell (14) - Ashley Olsen

Porsha is the twin sister of Pandora, by whom she is older than by five minutes. She is the more outgoing and confident of the two. She is a freshman at high school and already on the varsity cheerleading squad. She is easy to love but hard to control. She has her mother's hot-temper and her fathers unfailing faith. Although she comes across as very brave, she struggles with pressure. She has a history of fainting and getting squeamish.

Pandora Rachel Matthews-Mitchell (14) - Mary Kate Olsen

Pandora is the youngest daughter of Henry and Paige. She is younger than her twin sister by five minutes, something Porsha never lets her forget. She is very quiet and self-contained. She is also the most level-headed out of the three Matthews-Mitchell children. She shies away from party, popularity, being in the spotlight, the center of attention, and boys. She is most definitely the complete opposite of her twin, but that isn't to say they don't have, "twin moments." As a twin, Porsha and her share a very special connection. They always have each other's backs and best interests at heart. They can also tap into each other's powers.

Billie Jenkins (40) - Kaley Cuoco

Billie had a very hard time dealing with her betrayal to the Charmed Ones and a nearly impossible time recovering from the death of Christy at her own hands. In fact, she still isn't completely healed from those painful memories and times. For a long time she felt as though she was incapable of being loved and was not destined to have a family of her own. Luckily, the Charmed sisters forgave her and helped her through her obstacles. About five years after the tragic battle, Coop introduced her to his good cupid friend- Lucas. It was lust at first sight, soon followed by love. She kept her guard up for a long time, but slowly Luke helped her lower her defenses and guard. They have now been married for fourteen years and have two beautiful daughters. Billie has not told her daughters about Christy.

Lucas Parker (40) - Ben Affleck

Lucas is a long-time cupid and was around well before Coop came along. Coop quickly became a close friend of his and so when Coop asked him to go on a blind date with a family friend, he agreed with little protest. When he first laid eyes on Billie he knew she was his one and only. He did everything he could to sweep her off her feet and still continues to surprise her with romantic gestures. He was well aware that Billie had a lot of baggage when he met her. She still has her fair share of issues but he tries hard to relieve her problems. Together they have two daughters, Lauren and Leah, who he loves beyond words can describe. The same can be said for Billie.

Lauren Parker (13) - Sara Paxton

Lauren goes to magic school full time. She is very spunky and adventurous. Doesn't get scared easily and takes after her mother.

Leah Parker (11) - Dakota Fanning

Leah like her older sister attends magic school full time. She is very quiet and reserved.

Caleb Carter (20) - Tom Welling

Caleb, or Cal, is one of Wyatt's best friends. They've known each other since they were five and the two attended magic school together. Unlike Wy, Cal comes from a very small and separated family. His parents divorced when he was two-years-old and ever since his mom has been a train wreck and his dad a vanishing act. When he and Wyatt became friends, the Halliwell's accepted him into their large family. He loves the Halliwell's and practically lived at the manor growing up.

Danielle Lewis (20) - Kristen Bell

Danielle, or Dani, is the best friend of Wyatt and Caleb. She met them when her family moved next door to the Halliwell manor when she was in the sixth grade. She and her parents are whitelighters as are a large majority of the Haliwell clan, something they didn't discover until a good five months after they met.

Katherine Smith (17) - Autumn Reeser

Katherine, also known as Kat (Kit Kat to Chris) is Chris's best friend. They've been best friends since they were in diapers running around magic school. She and Chris are opposites yet it tends to work out quite well. She is the voice of reason when he is being irrational or crazy or delusional, or all three at once. Chris, on the other hand, brings out her wild, carefree, and adventurous side of her. Kat has had feelings beyond friendship for Chris since they were in middle school but is unwilling to risk their friendship for a relationship that might not even last.

Justin Patrick (18) - David Gallagher

Justin is good friends to Chris and often gets Chris and Kat into sticky situations. He goes to magic school full time.

Logan (16) - Chace Crawford

Logan is the bad boy of the story. He is not easy to read making it nearly impossible to know whether he has good or bad intentions.

With Special Appearance By:

Victor Bennett - James Read

Samuel Wilder - Scott Jaeck

Prudence Halliwell - Shannen Doherty

Penelope Halliwell - Jennifer Rhodes

Patricia Halliwell - Finola Hughes

Cole Turner - Julian McMahon

Christy Jenkins - Marnette Patterson


End file.
